


L'amour sous le lit

by Moristerieuse



Category: GMS - Gentlemen Monsters Society
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moristerieuse/pseuds/Moristerieuse
Summary: Il s'agit d'une fanfiction avec les personnages de la GMS (Gentlemen Monsters Society), une série audio signée du Docteur Pralinus que je vous encourage chaudement à aller écouter si vous ne connaissez pas !Alors qu'elle s'apprête à s'amuser avec la personne avec qui elle sort, Sophia se fait interrompre par Kasper qui vient lui demander conseils sur comment empêcher Joe de le taquiner sur sa relation avec Edgard.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	L'amour sous le lit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MirandaFandomette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaFandomette/gifts).



Trois petits coups sur la porte de sa chambre firent bondir Sophia.  
– Vite, vite cache toi ! chuchota-t-elle avec empressement  
Ses tentacules poussèrent gentiment la personne enfouie dans les draps pour la guider. Ils ne trouvèrent aucune résistance. Bien au contraire, la silhouette se glissa agilement (l’habitude) sous le lit pour y disparaitre.  
– Joe, pour la quatrième et dernière fois, commença-t-elle à clamer à travers la pièce, non je n’ai pas retrouvé tes précieuses wolfsneakers.  
D’un pas assuré, elle traversa la pièce et ouvrit la porte tout en continuant sa tirade.  
– Je t’ai déjà dit de– Oh.  
Elle se stoppa, surprise puis reprit plus calmement :  
– Salut Kasper. Qu’est-ce qui t’amène ?  
L’exorciste arborait un air penaud sur le pas de sa porte. Il se balançait d’une jambe à l’autre alors que son cuir couinait. Sophia n’aimait pas la sensation que le bruit créait sur ses dents. C’était aussi désagréable qu’une fourchette en fer qui dérape dans une assiette.  
– J’peux te parler deux minutes ? Hésita-t-il. A moins que… (il regarda autour de lui) je te dérange peut-être ?  
Oui. Il dérangeait. Sophia avait autre chose de prévu pour sa soirée que d’écouter les problèmes des autres comme l’indiquait l’agitation du Cthulhu dans son vagin. Cela ne lui vint cependant pas à l’esprit de refuser.  
– Entre, offrit-elle en se décalant pour le laisser passer.  
Elle soupira intérieurement. Sa bonté la perdrait. Elle espérait néanmoins que cela ne soit pas trop long. Son démon n’avait pas été libéré à des fins agréables depuis longtemps… trop longtemps. Et elle devait avouer que cela lui manquait. Sans compter qu’elle n’avait pas l’occasion de voir souvent la personne qui l’agitait à ce point. Alors pour une fois qu’une soirée tranquille (et pas que) se profilait !  
En même temps, elle était curieuse de savoir ce que voulait Kasper. Elle n’était pas son interlocutrice privilégiée. Ce n’était définitivement pas à elle qu’il se confiait le plus. Pourquoi l’avoir choisie cette fois ? Son cœur s’accéléra. Aurait-il deviné son secret ? Non. Personne ne pouvait savoir. Pas pour le moment. Et surtout pas comme ça !  
Fichue curiosité. Fichue générosité. Elle n’aurait jamais dû le faire entrer ! Peut-être qu’elle pourrait annuler son offre ? Le mettre à la porte ? Un « Oh flûte Kasper je suis vraiment désolée j’avais complètement oublié que j’avais des devoirs ? » pourrait être crédible ? Après tout elle était studieuse ? Ou bien : « Finalement ça ne va pas être possible, je viens de me rappeler que j’ai une manif féministe. C’est super important je ne peux pas la louper » ? Pas très crédible alors qu’elle était clairement en pyjama. Quoi que… Cela pourrait peut-être passer pour un acte émancipateur ? Sophia remarqua alors que ledit pyjama semblait d’ailleurs mettre Kasper très mal à l’aise.  
– Bah alors Kasper ? T’as jamais vu de déshabillé de ta vie ? le chambra-t-elle sans pouvoir s’en empêcher.  
Il déglutit en détournant le regard.  
– Si ! s’exclame-t-il sur la défensive avant de se reprendre. Enfin… Non en fait. Et c’est… Vraiment déshabillé.  
Sophia hausse les épaules.  
– Il fait 27 degrés tu sais. Arh, la foi catholique fait vraiment des ravages.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait dû s’abstenir de ce genre de propos. Son invité ne répondit rien. Il semble en pleine contemplation des murs de la pièce. Il avait de la chance, il y avait de quoi regarder avec tout ce qui y était affiché. Des banderoles de manifs, des incantations protectrices, des photos. Il pourrait s’occuper un certain temps en ayant presque l’air naturel.  
– Et donc ? Je suppose que tu venais pas me voir pour causer chemise de nuit ?  
– Non… Non effectivement. C’est… Comment dire…, commenca-t-il d’une voix hésitante.  
Eh bien. Elle n’était visiblement pas sortie de l’auberge. Sa patience d’ordinaire légèrement (il ne fallait pas non plus se voiler la face) plus élevée, était particulièrement amoindrie par la présence sous son lit.  
– Accouche Kasper !  
– C’est pour te parler de Joe ! répondit-il subitement, désarçonné par le ton pressant de Sophia.  
– De…, le sourcil de Sophia s’arqua. Joe… ?  
Elle n’avait pu cacher son étonnement. Elle n’était pas surprise que Kasper ait des soucis de cœur. Personne au sein de la GMS ne pouvait l’ignorer, même les moins perspicaces.  
– Tu crushes sur… Joe ? Toi ? Kasper Vöguel ?  
La stupéfaction figea le visage de l’exorciste.  
– Hein ?? Bien sûr que non ! Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? s’exclama-t-il d’une voix plus aigüe que d’ordinaire.  
Un éclair de compréhension traversa alors Sophia.  
– Me dit pas que c’est toi qui as, pour je ne sais quelle raison, ses satanés wolfsneakers avec lesquelles il me bassine depuis trois plombes. Je te jure Kasper, si c’est le cas tu vas gouter à ma magie et ça ne va pas être agréable.  
Elle inspira seulement à la fin de sa phrase et découvrit le visage de Kasper d’une confusion sans manifeste. Sa bouche s’ouvrit et se ferma sans qu’aucun son n’en sorte avant de réussir, enfin !, à articuler une phrase compréhensible que Sophia avait déjà pu deviner.  
– Mais qu’est-ce que je ferais avec ses chaussures ? En plus c’est moi qui les lui ai offertes.  
Effectivement. Sophia soupira. Il fallait qu’elle se calme. De toute évidence, il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait sous son lit et si elle continuait à ne pas lui laisser le temps de s’exprimer il allait finir par trouver la situation suspecte.  
– Assied-toi, proposa-t-elle en lui désignant un fauteuil. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?  
– Non, ça ira je te remercie, déclara-t-il en s’asseyant prestement.  
Elle prit place sur un pouf non loin de lui, pas trop proche non plus. Elle avait appris à respecter l’espace vital de son ami. Surtout dans sa tenue. Elle sourit intérieurement. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait être coincé parfois.  
– Qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire à propos de Joe ? Demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce.  
Kasper se tortilla sur son siège un moment mais finit par lâcher :  
– Comment tu fais ? Toi il ne te taquine quasiment jamais !  
– Je suis convaincante.  
– Par quels moyens ?  
Sophia réfléchit. Par quels moyens ? Des sorts. Du sexe. Beaucoup de sexe. Et le pouvoir de leur relation passée. Elle conclut alors.  
– Je ne pense pas que mes méthodes te conviennent Kasper. Et puis, tu sais, Joe, est comme ça. Je comprends que cela soit fatiguant à la longue mais ça fait partie de son charme… Non ?  
– Il est vraiment gênant, grimaça Kasper.  
Sophia éclata de rire.  
– Ca oui. Mais ce n’est pas nouveau.  
– Et bien, ça me dérange depuis longtemps mais c’était compliqué d’en parler.  
Quelle mauvaise foi. Il y avait clairement quelque chose en dessous de tout ça. Et Sophia avait fort à parier que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Edgard ou plutôt… Phineas.  
– Kasper, asséna-t-elle. Ca se voit sur ta figure qu’il y a un problème précis. Je peux pas t’aider si tu me dis pas lequel.  
– Je viens de te le dire. J’ai juste besoin de savoir comment faire pour que Joe me laisse tranquille !  
Sophia roula des yeux sans pouvoir s’en empêcher.  
– Te laisser tranquille avec quoi ?  
– Me laisser tranquille, point.  
Bien. Sa patience allait donc vraiment être mise à rude épreuve. Elle avait envie de le secouer pour qu’il crache le morceau mais elle se contint. Elle devait rester calme. Sinon, elle ne saurait jamais ce pour quoi il était venu jusqu’ici.  
– Tu sais qu’il n’est pas exactement discret et que si tu ne me le dis pas maintenant, je le saurai bientôt dans tous les cas ?  
Kasper soupira. Il avait dû comprendre qu’elle ne lâcherait pas l’affaire.  
– Il ne cesse de dire que c’est « étrange » de continuer à partager un cercueil avec Edgard et que « bizarrement » nos cycles de sommeil se sont décalés de sorte à avoir du temps d’assoupissement en commun. Et il ne me croit pas quand je lui dis que ce n’est pas du tout ça. Nous sommes amis avec Edgard et il arrive simplement que l’on discute longuement au lit. C’est tout.  
– Mmhh… Mmhh.  
– Quoi ?  
– Rien, vous discutez de quoi ?  
– De plein de choses. De nos enquêtes, des cours, de Phineas, de comment repasser au mieux nos habits respectifs, de ses chauve-souris… Bref. De tout et de rien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça obsède Joe.  
Sophia tiqua sur un détail. Un détail qui n’en était pas un et qui ferait qu’elle gagnerait peut-être son pari avec Joe justement.  
– Pourquoi vous parlez de Phineas ?  
Une teinte carminée s’étala furieusement ses joues de Kasper. Oh, oh. C’était sûr ! La perspective joyeuse de voir la mine déconfite de son ex face à sa défaite fût difficile à masquer.  
– Bah… Tu sais… A cause de son père et tout, répondit-il clairement mal à l’aise.  
– Son père ?  
– Oui. On s’inquiète.  
– On ?  
– Oui, on ! répondit-il avec une pointe d’agacement dans la voix.  
– Ce n’est pas plutôt toi qui t’inquiètes Kasper ?  
Kasper commença à s’agiter vivement. Ses bras d’ordinaire calmes valsaient à présent au rythme de ses mots scandalisés.  
– Tu as bien vu comment il le traite non ? Son ton abominable quand il est venu dans nos bureaux la dernière fois ? Ne me dit pas que ça ne t’a rien fait !  
– Non, bien sûr que non. Evidemment que je m’inquiète aussi. Et je pense que c’est le cas de tout le monde à la GMS dans une certaine mesure. Mais… Toi tu es écarlate quand tu parles de lui.  
Elle avait tenté de lui dire avec tact mais le résultat était mitigé.  
– C’est parce que ta chambre est un four ! Je meurs de chaud je te signale !  
– En même temps, quelle idée de porter du cuir en plein été ! Et cela n’a évidemment aucun rapport avec le fait que t’as un faible pour Phinéas ?  
Il fut très difficile à Sophia de retenir son rire devant la face courroucée de son ami.  
– Un faible pour Phinéas ? s’écria-t-il scandalisé. Moi ? Un faible pour Phinéas ?!! Par l’auriculaire de Saint Léon de Carentan bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas gay.  
Devant un tel argument, Sophia resta sans voix un instant.  
– Kasper. Tu es sorti avec Tobby, rappela-t-elle.  
– … Et ça n’a pas marché ! Preuve en est !  
– Il avait plein d’autres raisons pour que ça ne fonctionne pas.  
Le visage de Kasper se ferma. Et ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs. Sophia se sentit coupable de l’avoir poussé. Un silence s’installa et elle n’osa pas le briser. Une vague pensée pour la personne sous le lit lui vint à l’esprit mais elle la chassa rapidement. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d’y penser maintenant. Cela compliquerait tout.  
Heureusement, c’est Kasper qui prit la parole.  
– Je sais, murmura-t-il entre ses dents.  
Sa respiration était saccadée. Il avait l’air mal. Sophia soutint son regard un instant pour l’inciter à continuer. Il détourna les yeux.  
– J’peux pas Sophia. Je peux vraiment pas.  
Un silence s’installa. Et Sophia n’était pas sûre de savoir comment le briser. Elle aurait plein de choses à dire mais laquelle choisir ? Est-ce qu’elle devrait le laisser dans son déni confortable ? Confortable était un bien grand mot. Il n’était certainement pas aussi confortable qu’il essayait de s’en persuader. Ou peut-être même qu’il le savait très bien.  
– Pourquoi ? finit-elle par demander.  
– J’ai déjà… J’ai déjà trop trahi ma foi.  
Sophia ne manqua pas les petits scintillements aux coins des yeux de Kasper. Dans un autre contexte, elle aurait pu les trouver jolis mais ceux-ci lui serrèrent le cœur.  
– Oh Kasper…, commença-t-elle hésitante.  
Il lui était difficile de trouver quoi dire. Elle n’était pas catholique. Elle ne croyait certainement pas en Dieu. Elle avait pu être jugeante sur le sujet par le passé. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux mais il fallait avouer que ça la dépassait toujours.  
– Tu sais, j’ai fait des lectures sur le sujet et… Tous les prêtres ne condamnent pas l’homosexualité. Il existe même des groupes de soutien. Peut-être que ça te ferait du bien de parler avec des gens qui ont les mêmes questionnements que toi ?  
– Ce n’est pas que ça… murmura Kasper.  
Sa voix tremblait. Les jointures de ses mains étaient encore plus blanches que d’ordinaire. Sophia pouvait deviner ses dents serrées. Elle s’approcha spontanément de lui mais se stoppa pour ne pas le toucher. Ce n’était peut-être pas ce dont il avait envie.  
– Qu’est-ce que c’est alors ?, demanda-t-elle doucement.  
– Rien. Je devrais y aller. Je t’ai déjà suffisamment dérangée.  
– Non ! Non. Tu ne me déranges pas.  
Ce n’était plus un mensonge. Plus vraiment. Elle déposa sa main sur son avant-bras pour l’inciter à rester. Kasper la regarda d’un air hésitant.  
– Je suis pas sûr de pouvoir le dire Sophia. J’ai peur que ça change quelque chose.  
– Arrêtes, tu me fais peur maintenant. Qu’est-ce que ça changerait ? interrogea-t-elle les sourcils froncés.  
Un silence s’installa dans la pièce. Bien qu’on pût entendre le bruit à peine étouffé des étudiant-e-s dans le couloir, elle était beaucoup trop silencieuse au gout de la sorcière. Le visage de Kasper était fermé, grave. Sophia sentit son inquiétude muer en colère. Elle avait essayé de travailler dessus mais cela terminait souvent comme ça.  
– Kasper Vöguel, ça suffit maintenant ! Tu vas me dire ce que tu as dans la tête où je vais le découvrir moi-même !!  
Un éclair résonna à l’extérieur de la pièce. Oups. Elle y était peut-être allée un peu fort. Elle s’apprêta à prendre la parole mais fût coupée par une exclamation de Kasper.  
– Ils me manquent ! Voilà ! Tu es contente ? Je l’ai dit. Maintenant je me casse !  
Sophia se retrouva idiote, plantée sur son pouf alors que Kasper était déjà proche de la porte. Elle avait à peine eu le temps de réaliser qu’il s’était levé.  
– Kasper ! Attends !  
L’exorciste se stoppa dans son élan, la main sur la poignée en forme d’étoile.  
– Quoi ? Si c’est pour me dire que je devrais pas, qu’ils le méritent pas, ou je ne sais quelles conneries, ce n’est pas le moment Sophia. Je sais très bien tout ça. Mais je sais pas. Je peux pas m’en empêcher. En ce moment, je fais plein de rêves de notre enfance. On a passé de bons moments quand même. Certes, nos entrainements étaient vraiment difficiles et… les adultes du clan assez sévères mais… Petra a souvent pris soin de moi. Elle a même souvent accepté des punitions à ma place. Et Tobias… il a vécu les pressions du clan plus intensément que nous certainement. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me dire que… que je ne leur pas laissé leur chance ? On a coupé les ponts dans un conflit, peut-être que j’aurais dû essayer de les recontacter… De leur expliquer mon point de vue. Peut-être qu’avec le temps ils auraient compris… Enfin… Ils n’ont pas essayé de me contacter non plus… C’est certainement une réponse.  
Sa tirade s’arrêta ici laissant Sophia partagée. Elle avait maintenant envie de lui révéler son secret. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas. Ce serait trop risqué. Peut-être bientôt ?  
– Oh Kasper… Je suis désolée.  
Elle franchit en quelques pas l’espace qui les séparait et l’attrapa par la main.  
– Viens par-là !  
Elle le guida pour qu’il s’asseye et prit son visage entre ses mains et fixa ses prunelles dans les siennes. Il se laissa faire.  
– Kasper, ça ne change rien. Tu as le droit de ressentir un manque de ta famille.  
– Mon clan.  
– Oui ton clan si tu veux. Tu as le droit. On ne va pas te rayer de la GMS pour ça. Je pense même que certains pourraient même comprendre. Tam n’a plus de contact avec sa famille. Enfin, sa famille biologique. Car iel nous a toujours nous. Et sans vouloir me vanter, je pense qu’on est une des meilleures familles qui soit. C’est pareil pour Mal, il me semble que les contacts avec sa famille sont vraiment rares, voire inexistants ? Je n’ai pas tout compris cela dit. Arh si ça se trouve il est là.  
Sophia jeta un regard angoissé à la pièce. Elle entendit un chuchotement à son oreille. « Je suis toujours là » qui la fit frissonner mais elle eut beau se tourner, elle ne vit personne. L’avait-elle rêvé ? Elle reportera rapidement son attention sur Kasper.  
– On est là. Et si tu veux recontacter sa famille, on te soutiendra.  
Une prémisse de sourire anima le visage pâle de l’exorciste. Il hocha doucement la tête.  
– Merci Sophia.  
– Je t’en prie, sourit-elle  
Un bref silence occupa la pièce, le temps que Kasper reprenne la parole, hésitant.  
– Je… vais y aller. Il commence à être tard.  
– Ok. A bientôt Kasper.  
Elle accompagna sa parole d’un petit geste de la main le temps qu’il sorte. Puis lâcha un énorme soupir.  
Et merde.  
Merde.  
Merde.  
Comment allait-elle se sortir de cette situation ?  
Un petit bruit étouffé lui rappela la présence dans la pièce. Non pas qu’elle ait pu l’oublier mais son esprit s’était concentré sur autre chose momentanément.  
Elle se précipita sur le lit. Le sommier grinça comme s’il était outré. Elle n’y prêta pas attention.  
– Ma chérie, ça va ??, demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers la tête échevelée qui émergeait.  
La poitrine de Sophia se serra. Le visage de sa partenaire était fermé, grave. Evidemment, elle avait tout entendu. La sorcière se décala pour la laisser s’installer à ses côtés sur le lit. Ce qu’elle fit en silence. Ses mouvements emprunts de raideur contrastaient avec sa souplesse habituelle. L’inquiétude montait dans la poitrine de la sorcière. Elle avait toujours la sensation d’être sur un fil dans cette relation.  
Tendu.  
Tendu.  
Assoupli.  
Tendu.  
Trop tendu.  
Brisé ?  
Elle inspira doucement pour se calmer. Elle ne pouvait pas céder à la panique. C’était elle qui ramenait le calme. Elle savait que sinon le fil deviendrait deux.  
– Petra…, murmura-t-elle. Tu ne crois pas qu’il serait temps de lui dire ?  
La concernée secoua la tête avec vigueur.  
– Non. C’est trop tôt.  
– Ca fait presque un an Petra. On sort ensemble depuis 6 mois…  
– Pas maintenant Sophia.  
– Quand ? Je commence à être fatiguée de mentir.  
Et merde. C’était sorti tout seul et Sophia le regretta immédiatement. Les sourcils fins de Petra se froncèrent automatiquement.  
– J’ai toujours été claire sur le fait que ce serait une relation de l’ombre. Le clan a déjà perdu Kasper, ce serait le coup dur de trop de me perdre aussi. Et qu’est-ce que je ferais sans mon clan ?  
– Kasper s’en sort bien sans le clan.  
– Il a de la chance.  
– Je suis sûr que les autres accepteraient de t’accueillir à la GMS.  
– On a déjà eu cette discussion Sophia. Je te rappelle que Tobias t’a tiré dessus et que j’ai tiré sur Joe… Ils doivent me détester.  
– Pour le moment… Ca pourrait changer. Ca a bien changé pour moi… Je pourrais les convaincre de te laisser une chance.  
– Je sais pas… C’est risqué.  
– N’es-tu pas une personne qui prend des risques Petra Vögel ?, lanca malicieusement Sophia.  
C’était quitte ou double de rajouter de la légèreté dans cette discussion mais elle le tenta quand même. Pour libérer sa poitrine de cet étau qui l’oppressait depuis le début. Elle n’aimait pas ces conversations. C’était toujours une lutte acharnée pour ne pas les fuir. Dire que les autres la pensaient courageuse. Elle n’était en réalité qu’une lâche.  
Heureusement, sa réplique fit mouche, Petra sourit.  
– Il est vrai. Je vais y réfléchir… D’accord ?  
Sa main pâle vint effleurer délicatement la joue ronde de Sophia et replacer une de ses longues mèches bouclées derrière son oreille.  
– D’accord.  
Sophia sentit alors le poids sur ses épaules se relâcher légèrement. Il restait beaucoup de choses à régler, un tas de paramètres inconnus et elle savait parfaitement qu’elle risquait gros mais elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y croire. Elle se sentait bien avec Petra. Elle voulait que ça dure et donner une chance à cette relation. Est-ce qu’elle avait tort ? Elle chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Pas maintenant.  
– Je t’aime, déclara-t-elle pour remplir la pièce d’une meilleure énergie.  
– Je t’aime aussi, lui répondit Petra.  
Elle était belle dans sa chemise de pyjama entrouverte. Sophia pouvait anticiper sans mal sa culotte noire bordée de dentelles. Il n’y avait jamais de surprise sur les sous-vêtements de Petra. C’était toujours l’exacte même culotte. Et elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver ça charmant. Même si la sorcière avait bien tenté de lui expliquer que la dentelle, même uniquement sur le bord, était sûrement bien plus inconfortable qu’un tas d’autres sous vêtement existants. Et qu’il s’agissait d’un énième outil de patriarcat pour faire souffrir les femmes. Ses tentatives pour l’inciter à s’émanciper avaient été assez peu concluantes malheureusement.  
Sophia se pencha pour l’embrasser. Ses lèvres chaudes contrastaient avec le bout de son nez qui lui était frais. Elle sourit puis traça un chemin de baisers jusqu’au cou diaphane de Petra qu’elle mordilla légèrement. Un petit râle s’envola contre les murs de la pièce et la fit frissonner.  
– Et si on reprenait ce qu’on avait commencé tout à l’heure ? susurra-t-elle à l’oreille de sa partenaire.  
– J’ai cru que tu ne le proposerais jamais.  
Un sourire espiègle illuminait le visage de Petra. Elle avait cette tendance à sourire discrètement principalement avec les yeux. Sophia pouvait compter sur les doigts de sa main les fois où elle avait aperçu les dents admirablement bien alignées (même si l’une d’elle était ébréchée) de sa bien-aimée. Elle y avait vu une preuve de confiance. Elle espérait que c’était le cas, elle n’avait jamais osé demander confirmation. Il n’en restait pas moins que le regard de Petra la charmait à chaque fois.  
De prime abord, il pouvait sembler froid. Ses yeux bleus rappelaient un ciel au-dessus des glaciers, exempt de tout nuage. Un de ceux qui semble irréel. Et ses prunelles… Sophia ne savait pas si c’était à cause de leur contraste avec ses iris mais elle ne s’était jamais sentie aussi aspirée par un regard. Parfois, elle avait vraiment la sensation qu’elle allait tomber dedans. Et pourtant, elle s’y connaissait en aspiration. En tant que sorcière de foudre, il lui était déjà arrivé de créer tournades et cyclones pour le moins… décoiffants.  
Une teinte rouge commença à s’emparer des joues de sa partenaire, révélant des taches de rousseur si claires qu’elles étaient invisibles en temps normal.  
– Tu me fixes, statua l’exorciste avec une moue.  
– Oui, je profite de ta joliesse.  
Elle avait mis l’accent sur le dernier mot et un rire mutin lui échappa sans qu’elle ne puisse le contrôler. La moue de Petra s’accentua.  
– Tu te moques.  
– Un peu, mais tu sais que je trouve ça adorable ton utilisation de mots désuets. Et j’aime bien celui-ci finalement. Il devrait être remis au goût du jour.  
– Et si, au lieu de rire, tu m’embrassais ?  
– Oh ? interrogea Sophia avec un lever de sourcil. Tu aimerais ?  
– Oui, confirma simplement Petra.  
Et elle n’eut pas besoin d’insister. La sorcière se fit une joie d’accéder à ses désirs. Elle l’embrassa partout où elle le pouvait. D’abord, sur la bouche, puis sur le front, les joues, la mâchoire, le cou, elle remonta aux lèvres. Elle voulait un long baiser. Un mélange de lèvres, de langues et de salive. Tout. Elle voulait tout mélanger. Elle désirait chaque parcelle de Petra plus proche d’elle.  
Sa main se glissa dans l’ouverture de son pyjama, alors qu’une de ses tentacules se glissait tendrement vers les derniers boutons qu’il restait à ouvrir. Cthulhu avait mis un temps à apprécier Petra. Evidemment, au début, il était un peu méfiant de cette exorciste qui aurait pu l’inciter à briser son pacte avec Sophia. Mais avec le temps, il s’était mis à l’accepter et n’apposait plus de réticence durant le sexe ce qui libérait l’esprit de Sophia. Il n’y avait rien de plus pénible que devoir contrôler son démon dans ces moments-là. Et seul Satan pouvait savoir à quel point il était têtu.  
Petra répondit à ses caresses par une respiration saccadée qui affola le cœur de Sophia. Elle était tellement sexy ce n’était pas humain. Ironique comme pensée alors qu’elle était bien la seule dans pièce à l’être.  
Sophia se stoppa subitement.  
– Mince. J’ai oublié de te demander ! Tentacules (ils s’agitèrent timidement) ou pas tentacules (ils disparurent tous d’où ils étaient venus) ?  
– Tentacules, répondit Petra sans hésiter. Mais c’est à moi d’être au-dessus !  
Sur ces mots, elle fit rouler Sophia (loin de s’en plaindre) sur le lit. Cette dernière gémit alors que son amoureuse lui tirait les cheveux par mégarde. Les cheveux longs étaient certes sexy mais ils avaient tendance à venir pimenter les événements et pas nécessairement d’une façon désirée. Petra s’excusa, Sophia secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ce n’était rien et les choses reprirent leur court.  
Caresse après caresse, la chaleur montait dans la pièce et pourtant la sorcière désirait sans cesse plus de contact avec Petra. Elle voulait sentir sa peau, la presser plus fort contre son moelleux. Instinctivement, ses tentacules s’agrippèrent à elle pour l’attirer tout contre son corps. Elle nicha son nez au creux de l’aisselle désirée et inspira l’odeur réconfortante de sa partenaire. Elle chérissait le fait qu’elle ait arrêté de s’épiler. Ses poils, raides contrairement aux siens, étaient soyeux. Elle adorait jouer avec du bout des doigts.  
– Mmh…, commença Petra en se raclant timidement la gorge. Tu m’étouffes Sophia.  
– Oh ! Pardon ! Je me suis un peu emportée, s’excusa-t-elle en relâchant la pression.  
– C’est rien.  
Sophia lui sourit. Elle l’aimait tellement. Elle aimait sa façon, parfois frustrante, de ne dire que l’essentiel, elle aimait comme elle comblait parfois son manque de confiance par des tirades habilement maniées, elle aimait qu’elle l’écoute s’enflammer avec un calme attentif, elle aimait sa silhouette à la fois élancée et musclée, souple. Elle aimait tout particulièrement tirer parti de cette souplesse pour s’aventurer dans des positions extravagantes durant le sexe. Parfois. Pour d’autres, elle aimait que ce soit plus simple.  
Petra s’assit délicatement sur son bassin et la fixa intensément.  
Oh.  
Oh.  
Sophia sentit sa peau s’embraser. Comment un simple regard pouvait lui faire cet effet ? C’était insensé. Elle profita néanmoins de la sensation de chaleur particulière qui affolait tour à tour chaque centimètre de sa peau.  
Doucement, un de ses tentacules se dirigea vers la poitrine de Petra. Ses seins étaient magnifiques. En triangle, petits et translucides. On pouvait apercevoir une cartographie de veines bleutées à travers. Tout le contraire des siens, plantureux et plutôt arrondis. Avec la pointe, elle dessina lentement le contour des mamelons, roses et pâles, à l’image de la peau de Petra. Elle la vit frissonner. Et n’eut qu’une envie, continuer, la faire perdre pied. Elle s’intéressa alors au téton puis à l’autre alors que ses mains caressaient chaleureusement les flancs de celle qu’elle aimait. Le bassin de l’exorciste commença à s’agiter contre le sien créant une friction agréable.  
Sophia se mordit la lèvre, soutenant toujours le regard de Petra qui elle, ferma les yeux un instant devant une sensation plus intense. Ses cils étaient plus longs qu’on ne pouvait le croire de prime abord. Simplement, le bout était trop clair pour être remarqué par qui n’y prête pas attention. Sophia chérissait ces petits détails. Elle se sentait en possession d’une connaissance, d’un secret que peu partageaient. Elle se sentait privilégiée. Peut-être était-ce idiot mais elle ne pouvait s’en empêcher.  
Habilement, Sophia et ses tentacules firent glisser le haut bleu nacré le long des épaules de l’exorciste et l’envoyèrent valser au pied de son lit. Petra se pencha alors vers elle.  
– Il n’y a pas de raison que je sois la seule à perdre mes vêtements, lui susurra-t-elle à l’oreille.  
Ses mains se dirigèrent adroitement vers les cuisses brunes pour les révéler davantage en soulevant sa chemise de nuit, fluide aux couleurs chatoyantes. Sophia souleva son bassin puis son dos pour l’aider à remonter entièrement le vêtement, se débarrassant au passage de son déshabillé qui, de toute façon, ne couvrait plus grand-chose. Elle se retrouva donc parfaitement nue sous le regard bleu et éclatant dont elle se délecta. Se sentir observée, désirée, par Petra lui avait toujours été agréable. Elle n’était pas passé par un moment de gêne, de malaise, comme dans certaines de ses relations. Etonnement, de la part de quelqu’un qui avait pu la rabaisser si puissamment pour ce qu’elle était lors de leur première rencontre, elle s’était révélée bien plus respectueuse que nombre de ses partenaires.  
– C’est ton tour d’avoir trop de tissu, pointa-t-elle en plaçant ses mains sur le bord du pantalon qui séparait encore, injustement, leurs peaux.  
– Libre à toi de m’en débarrasser.  
Petra lui sourit en se plaçant à quatre pattes pour qu’elle puisse amorcer la descente du gêneur. Tâche pour laquelle la sorcière ne se fit pas prier. Et c’est, effectivement sans surprise, qu’apparut une des fameuses culottes noires de sa partenaires. Elle les portait très bien. Mais elle n’allait pas la garder très longtemps. Voire même pas longtemps du tout.  
– De ça aussi ?, vérifia Sophia en désignant le triangle noir.  
– De ça aussi, lui confirma-t-elle.  
Après quelques acrobaties et une perte d’équilibre pour se libérer du tissu, elles se retrouvèrent placées sur le côté, face à face, les jambes emmêlées. Les pieds froids de Petra rafraichirent ainsi les mollets de Sophia qui se délecta de la sensation. Elle se sentait déjà transpirante et collante. L’été n’était définitivement pas sa saison préférée. Ses lèvres se déposèrent néanmoins avec passion contre celles de Petra et lorsque sa langue rencontra la sienne, elle gémit. C’était bon. Tellement bon de l’embrasser. Elle pourrait passer des heures à le faire. Collée tout contre elle. Mais elle avait présentement d’autres idées en tête. Des idées dont elle perdit le fil alors qu’une bouche aventureuse vint déposer un chapelet de baisers contre ses clavicules traçant un chemin jusqu’à ses seins.  
Elle profita des sensations avant de contrattaquer. Ses poils qui se hérissaient, les vagues délicieuses dans son bas ventre et le picotement grisant au creux de son téton à la lisière entre agréable et désagréable. Il lui donnait la sensation de filtrer avec un certain danger. Les petits shoots d’adrénaline étaient délectables. Sa respiration perdit en fluidité. Elle soupira plusieurs fois le prénom de Pétra, les yeux clos.  
A tâtons, elle explora le corps de sa partenaire. Elle pouvait à présent en reconnaitre certains reliefs comme les fossettes au creux de ses reins ou bien ce grain de beauté sur le haut de son épaule. Il y avait aussi cette cicatrice le long d’une côte, celle sur l’arrière de son bras ou encore celle le long de sa fesse. Elle avait envie d’en connaitre toutes les histoires bien qu’elles ne fussent sûrement pas joyeuses. Petra avait pu en livrer certaines, dans de rares moments de confidences, qui avaient donné envie à Sophia de l’entourer de ses bras pour la protéger de tout. Elle devait parfois lutter contre ses instincts, sa partenaire pouvait parfaitement se protéger elle-même, elle en avait conscience. C’était d’ailleurs une des choses qu’elle qui la charmait chez Pétra. Elle était valeureuse. Très. Valeureuse. Parfois peut-être un peu trop ?  
– S-sophia… murmura la concernée. Touche-moi.  
Le cœur de la sorcière loupa un battement. La voix de Petra était rauque, emplie d’un désir palpable. Ses jambes se crispèrent l’une contre l’autre pour gérer la sensation qui la traversa.  
– Où ? demanda-t-elle pour s’assurer de la réponse.  
De façon délicate mais avec un certain empressement, Petra guida sa main entre ses cuisses.  
– Là.  
Elle était trempée. Sophia gémit. C’était si bon de la toucher. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour explorer davantage. Avec ses tentacules, elle guida Petra à se positionner au-dessus d’elle. Cette dernière obéit docilement aux consignes. Ses cuisses tremblaient légèrement à chaque fois que Sophia effleurait une zone étonnamment sur la droite de ses petites lèvres. Son bassin cherchait tantôt à approfondir le contact tantôt à s’en écarter. Sophia se concentrait sur ses réponses pour adapter les siennes. Elle attira Petra vers elle pour pouvoir embrasser ses seins et les prendre en bouche alors que lentement, elle positionnait un doigt à l’entrée de la vulve de sa partenaire, comme une question. Cette dernière s’enfonça dessus avec un soupir troublant. Sophia sentit ses joues chauffer. Comment Petra pouvait-elle être aussi sexy ? Elle avait l’impression de ne jamais s’habituer à l’effet qu’elle lui faisait. C’était… désarçonnant. Mais appréciable. Très appréciable.  
A partir de là, Sophia plongea à corps perdu dans leur mélange. Elle ne sut plus très bien quelle partie se mélangeait avec quelle autre. Ses tentacules parcoururent joyeusement la peau de Petra, lui arrachant de petits cris euphorisants alors qu’un deuxième doigt s’infiltra en elle. Il y eut des va et vient dans tous les sens. Et beaucoup de plaisir. Vraiment beaucoup de plaisir. La pièce emplie d’un entrelacement de leurs gémissements à l’instar de leurs corps fût soudainement animée par un bruit différent qui désarçonna Sophia.  
– T’as frouté ? chercha-t-elle à savoir.  
Petra se cacha le visage sous les bras et gémit longuement.  
– Mais ne le statue pas ! Je vais mourir de honte. Quelle disgrâce.  
Sophia ne put s’empêcher de rire devant l’intensité de la réaction de sa petite-amie mais se reprit bien vite pour ne pas la mettre mal à l’aise.  
– Ça arrive à tout le monde tu sais, tenta-t-elle de la rassurer. La position devait être propice. Ou bien peut-être que c’est parce que tu es vraiment très mouillée.  
Petra l’arrêta dans son élan explicatif.  
– Chut. Stop. Je ne veux rien entendre. Pas un mot de plus.  
– Mais, tenta tout de même Sophia.  
– Shhh.  
L’exorciste déposa un doigt devant ses lèvres et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Sophia remarque néanmoins un très léger sourire animer le coin de son regard. Elle se permit alors de reprendre la parole.  
– Une fois j’ai frouté à la tête de Joe.  
Petra eut un air interloqué avant d’éclater de rire de concert avec la sorcière. Bien. Son aveu avait l’effet escompté. Petra retrouva cependant son sérieux plus vite qu’elle.  
– Je suis sûre que cet idiot l’avait bien mérité, maugréa l’exorciste.  
– Il est étonnamment perspicace parfois, le défendit Sophia par automatisme.  
– Va-t-on vraiment parler de ton ex présentement ?  
Elle fit mine de réfléchir.  
– Mmhhh… Peut-être pas, effectivement. Tu as raison. Reprenons.  
– Je pense à Joe maintenant, déclara Petra avec une moue désespérée. Je n’entends plus que son rire tonitruant.  
– Je peux proposer autre chose à tes oreilles.  
– Ah oui ?  
– Oui, confirma Sophia.  
Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent sensuellement d’une oreille de Petra dans laquelle elle commença à gémir sans une once de pudeur. Elle sentit rapidement qu’elle faisait mouche. Le corps de Petra s’animait de nouveau de la grâce particulière avec laquelle elle se mouvait lorsqu’elle était excitée. Avec entrain, Sophia commença à se frotter contre sa partenaire. Le désir qui l’agitait était si fort que cela lui procurait sans peine des vagues d’un plaisir intense qui ne faisaient que grandir davantage alors que Petra lui griffait le dos en s’agrippant à elle, mouvant son bassin également pour approfondir leurs contacts. La sorcière avait l’impression de fondre en elle. C’était bon. Si bon. Elle en avait la gorge nouée. Et alors que les remous qui l’agitait gagnaient en tumulte, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son orgasme la traversa avec une vigueur qui projeta sa voix contre les murs de la pièce, qui, s’ils n’avaient pas été plus solides auraient pu en trembler. A la place, se fût son corps qui se secoua, traversé de spasmes d’un plaisir qui se dissolvait irrémédiablement alors qu’un torrent de larme dévalait le long de ses joues.  
Petra la regardait avec un air inquiet.  
– Je…Je… je ne sais pas ce qui m’arrive, hoqueta Sophia en s’essuyant le nez avec le mouchoir que lui tendit rapidement Petra.  
Cette dernière la serra dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.  
– Je crois que… Je crois que ça peut arriver, hésita-t-elle, visiblement perdue. Mais peut-être que quelque chose ne va pas… Tu peux me le dire. Mais tu n’es pas obligée de parler pour le moment si tu ne veux pas.  
Sophia sourit derrière ses larmes qui commençaient déjà à se calmer. Chaque moment que lui offrait le temps pour découvrir ce qu’il y avait derrière l’impassible Petra était des instants qu’elle chérissait. De façon, cela la réconforta profondément. Elle sécha ses joues en serrant sa partenaire contre elle.  
– Je crois que ça va.  
Elle marqua une pause, vérifiant que c’était vraiment le cas. Elle n’arrivait pas à savoir. Elle se sentait perdue. L’intensité de la tristesse qui l’avait envahie avait sans conteste diminuée mais elle se sentait… vidée. Et une certaine mélancolie s’accrochait encore à elle bien que le corps connu et réconfortant de Petra contre le sien l’apaisait. Elle resta quelques minutes ainsi le temps de retrouver une respiration plus calme, profitant de l’odeur musquée et familière qui lui effleurait le nez. Les mains de sa partenaire lui caressaient tantôt le dos, tantôt s’emmêlaient dans ses longues boucles. C’était agréable. Elle aurait dû se sentir bien. Ce n’était malheureusement pas le cas. Elle se sentait mieux. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose. Quelque chose d’invisible qu’elle avait du mal à identifier et qui, pourtant, planait au-dessus d’elles. Elle n’aimait pas ça. Elle voulait comprendre. Ne pas rester dans ce silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.  
– J’ai peur, finit-elle par avouer.  
D’abord à elle-même, et ensuite à Petra.  
– J’ai peur de te perdre. J’ai peur que tu changes d’avis. J’ai peur tout le temps. Et je n’ai rien dit car j’avais peur que ça change quelque chose. Que tu me trouves impatiente. Que ça soit la parole de trop. Mais c’est dur Petra. C’est dur de ne pas savoir ce que tu choisiras. De pas être sûre que ça sera moi. D’être dans le doute tout le temps.  
Elle voulait s’arrêter. Laisser une chance à Petra de répondre. Mais ses lèvres bougeaient toutes seules. Elle avait l’impression d’être possédée par quelque chose. Pas une possession d’un banal démon ou autre entité spirituelle. Non. Ce n’était pas ça. Elle ne se serait jamais laissé faire. Elle était puissante. Elle savait se défendre. Non, elle était possédée par la force des mots qu’elle avait contenus si longtemps qu’ils étaient à présent trop vigoureux pour qu’elle puisse lutter contre eux ou les retenir. Surtout qu’elle, elle était fatiguée, fatiguée de les enfermer, fatiguée de prendre sur elle. Elle avait besoin de stabilité. Elle avait le droit d’en avoir. Alors, elle continua.  
– Je t’aime. Je t’aime tellement que je ne sais pas quoi faire de ces sentiments. Ils s’enroulent autour de moi, ils me réchauffent, ils me font de bien mais parfois, ils partent dans tous les sens, ils s’agitent, ils m’agitent alors que j’ai besoin d’être calme, de pouvoir penser. Et surtout, parfois, ils me font m’oublier. Je ne peux pas m’oublier. Je ne dois pas m’oublier. Ce n’est pas bien. Ni pour moi. Ni pour toi. Ni pour nous.  
Une sensation d’étouffement la saisie. Elle avait oublié de respirer. Une grande inspiration s’imposa alors à elle. L’obligeant à se taire et à reprendre un peu ses esprits. Elle se sentait à la fois soulagée et inquiète. Il lui fallut un instant pour oser regarder Petra. Elle avait peur de ce qu’elle trouverait dans son regard. Cette dernière avait l’air songeuse. Sophia ne sut pas si elle aurait préféré qu’elle soit en colère. Elle la fixa sans rien dire, un peu penaude de sa longue tirade. Elle s’était mise à nu. Une nudité bien différente de celle de la chair. Peut-être que c’était ainsi que se sentait les personnes pudiques. Ce n’était vraiment pas plaisant. Et elle n’avait rien pour se couvrir. On ne peut couvrir une intimité émotionnelle dévoilée. Il n’est possible que d’attendre de savoir ce que l’autre va en faire. Terrifiant.  
Est-ce que le fil allait se briser ?  
Le silence de Petra lui était insupportable. Il lui donnait envie d’hurler, de la secouer. Elle n’avait pas le droit de se taire comme ça. Pas alors qu’elle avait déversé autant. Avait-elle seulement une idée de ce que ça lui avait couté ?  
– Je…, commença Petra, visiblement incertaine.  
Sophia eut un mouvement de recul. Il fallait qu’elle sorte. Qu’elle s’en aille. Elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu’elle avait à lui dire. C’était trop insoutenable. Elle ne supporterait pas de l’entendre la quitter. Pas maintenant. Pas maintenant.  
La main chaude de Petra lui attrapa cependant le poignet, l’empêchant de s’éloigner. Elle s’apprêta à s’arracher à son étau mais fût stoppée net par une voix chaude et douce à la fois.  
– Je te choisis toi.  
Sophia fixa Petra sans comprendre. Elle cligna des yeux. Les mots résonnaient contre ses tympans mais elle avait un mal fou à en comprendre le sens.  
– Quoi ? parvint-elle seulement à articuler, l’air béat.  
– Je te choisis toi, répéta Petra. Je n’irai nulle part et je ne te quitterai pas. Je te choisis toi.  
Le poids dans la poitrine de Sophia s’allégea. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage, creusant des fossettes asymétriques dans ses joues. Un doute subsistait toujours.  
– Tu es sûre ? Mais et ta famille ? Tout à l’heure tu disais que c’était trop tôt. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes une décision à cause de la pression et que tu la regrettes plus tard…  
– Cette décision n’est pas difficile à prendre. Je t’ai choisie depuis longtemps, fit remarquer Petra comme si c’était évident. Ce qui restait à voir c’était comment gérer cette situation.  
– Depuis longtemps ? demanda Sophia qui n’avait aucune idée que s’eut été le cas.  
– Oui. Je ne dis pas je t’aime à la légère. C’est un engagement. Et un engagement stable.  
L’exorciste marqua une pause. Son visage se ferma comme lorsqu’elle se concentrait. Elle fronçait légèrement les sourcils et avait l’air énervée mais Sophia avait fini par noter les différences avec un véritable agacement. Ce n’était pas la même expression.  
– Je pourrais commencer par parler à Kasper. Ca n’engage pas de mettre le clan au courant tout de suite, cela pourrait te permettre de ne plus avoir à mentir et… Avec un peu de chance… Cela me ferait récupérer un allié ici. Et un frère… peut-être.  
Elle avait l’air inquiète et désemparée. Le cœur de Sophia se serra. Avec tendresse, elle lui caressa le bras.  
– Tu l’as entendu tout à l’heure. Tu lui manques terriblement. Je suis sûre qu’en voyant la nouvelle Petra, il sera ravi de te retrouver.  
– J’espère… murmura Petra. J’espère que tu as raison Sophia.  
– Je serai là, affirma la sorcière avec force. Je serai là. Je serai avec toi.  
– Merci.  
Elles se fixèrent un instant dans les yeux, se rapprochant doucement. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher lorsqu’un gargouillement sonore s’éleva dans la pièce. Elles éclatèrent de rire.  
– C’est toi ou c’est moi ? demanda Sophia.  
– Je ne sais pas, répondit Petra entre deux esclaffements. Mais je sais que j’ai faim.  
– Moi aussi. Muffins bananes ?  
– Muffins bananes.

___ bonus

– Et peut-être que je pourrais lui dire « Salut Phineas, tu serais disponible pour aller… observer les étoiles ce soir ? ». Non c’est vraiment trop nul. Et puis il va tout de suite comprendre. C’est évident. Ou alors « Salut Phineas, j’aimerais te parler, on pourrait dîner ensemble ». Non. Trop menaçant ? Aaaah, quelle plaie. Edgar ! Aide-moi ! C’est toi qui as insisté pour que je lui dise.  
Kasper se stoppa. Il tournait en rond depuis tellement longtemps qu’il commençait à avoir le tournis. Le sol semblait s’effondrer sous ses pieds.  
– Edgar ! répéta-t-il. Edgar tu m’écoutes ?!  
Le concerné se réveilla en sursaut dans un tremblement de cercueil.  
– Hein ? Quoi ? Qui est-ce ?  
Ses longs cheveux noirs et raides étaient en bataille et il avait l’air hagard. Kasper soupira.  
– Je déduis que tu n’as rien écouté de ce que je disais ?  
L’expression penaude d’Edgar se mût rapidement en un froncement de sourcils courroucé.  
– Quelle indignité. Je t’écoute depuis (il regarda l’horloge) 45 bonnes minutes alors qu’il est 12h et que je devrais être couché depuis bien longtemps. Alors, oui, je me suis peut-être assoupi quelques instants mais cela ne devrait pas être la seule chose que tu retiens de mon attention envers tes paroles. Je suis blessé Kasper. Sincèrement blessé.  
– Pardon Edgar. Je suis stressé. Je ne vais jamais réussir à lui dire….  
Il s’assit au hasard sur un des fauteuils en velours et prit sa tête entre les mains.  
– Mais tu as raison, quelqu’un de la GMS va finir par gaffer et ce sera encore plus gênant. Si ce n’est pas déjà fait… Cela dit… Avec toutes les allusions de Joe au fait que c’est toi que j’aime, peut-être que les autres ne se doutent de rien…  
Edgar lui jeta un regard entendu. Avec un levé de sourcil particulièrement irritant.  
– Raah. Oui je sais, Sophia n’est pas dupe !  
– Ce n’est pas la seule, l’enfonça celui qui se disait son ami.  
– Qui ?  
– J’ai surpris Tam en parler avec Shelley.  
Edgar marqua une pause, cherchant visiblement comment formuler la suite de sa phrase. L’exorciste eut une certaine reconnaissance envers sa tentative pour l’épargner.  
– Et ce ne sont sûrement pas les seuls… Je pense que la quasi-totalité de la GMS se doute de quelque chose… A part Phineas. Il a l’air assez hermétique à tous les indices.  
Kasper s’étrangla presque.  
– Quels indices ?  
– Il n’y a personne auprès de qui tu perds davantage tes mots que lui, Kas, lui rappela le vampire. Et tu as une grande tendance au rougissement lorsqu’il est dans les parages.  
Kasper gémit en s’attrapant les cheveux avant de lui lancer un regard désespéré.  
– Ca se voit tant que ça ?  
– Je donne la véritable réponse ou celle que tu veux entendre ?  
Pour toute réponse, Kasper lâcha une plainte gutturale tout en envoyant un coussin à la tête de son ami qui lui lança un air courroucé alors que l’objet de sa trahison tombait au sol.  
– Kasper Vögel ! Tu. Viens. De. M’envoyer. Un coussin. A. la. Figure ?! Un coussin brodé avec des fils d’or de surcroît. Il est passé de génération en génération dans la famille Plumpe. Ce n’est pas très élégant de ta part.  
Le vampire lissa distraitement une de ses mèches de cheveux avant de continuer.  
– Il t’a quand même offert une icône de Saint…  
– Michel.  
– Voilà. De Saint Michel avec un ange qui nique un dragon. Ça veut sûrement dire quelque chose.  
– Il a dit qu’il le chatouillait.  
– Je ne suis pas expert en relations amoureuses, nous, autres vampires, avons tendance à ne pas apprécier la… certaine… obscénité des actes de chair mais… Cela ne ressemblait certainement pas à du chatouillement.  
Kasper apprécia les précautions que prenait son ami pour ne pas le blesser. Auprès d’Edgar, il avait étonnamment trouvé quelqu’un qui le comprenait sur ses réticences vis-à-vis de certains actes…impurs ? Il n’en était plus sûr à présent. Et l’écoute qu’il lui avait offerte à la suite de son… aventure… avec Tobby l’avait beaucoup aidé. Il avait eu un mal incroyable à ne pas se sentir sale et repoussant. Ce n’étaient pas des choses qu’on acceptait dans son clan. Et il ne savait plus ce qu’il voulait garder ou non comme attachement à ses principes, à son éducation. Remettre les choses en question s’était imposé à lui mais tout renier… N’y avait-il pas quelque chose de bon dans ce qu’on lui avait inculqué ?  
Il se massa les tempes en fermant les yeux. Être amoureux de Phineas, ce n’était pas mal. Ce n’était pas déshonorant. Cela ne faisait pas de lui un mauvais catholique. Bien que sa foi fasse de toute manière partie des choses qu’il remettait en question actuellement.  
– Et s’il me rejette ? murmura-t-il.  
Edgar se pencha vers lui pour lui tapoter la main.  
– Peut-être que ça t’aidera à passer à autre chose ?  
Kasper grimaça.  
– Oh non. Donc tu penses qu’il va me rejeter ?  
Edgar, patient comme un ange, fixa son regard confiant dans le sien.  
– Je n’ai pas dit ça Kasper. Mais tu ne pourras être fixé qu’en le lui disant.  
– Je vais mourir de honte.  
– Je t’assure que non.  
– Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu es toujours classe et élégant toi.  
Une quinte de toux saisit le vampire qui lui jeta un regard interloqué. Il n’eût pas le temps de répliquer que quelqu’un toqua à la porte de la chambre. Kasper jeta un regard paniqué à son ami en entendant la voix de Phineas s’élever dans la pièce.  
– Edgar ? C’est Phineas.  
– Qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ?! chuchota vivement Kasper à l’adresse du vampire.  
– Désolé Kasper mais ce n’était plus possible de te voir tourner en rond de la sorte. Il fallait prendre les choses en main. Arracher le pansement. Il est temps de lui dire.  
L’air sincèrement désolé d’Edgar ne suffit pas à apaiser Kasper. Il bondit le plus loin possible de la porte comme si elle était possédée.  
– Quoi ? Non ! Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas prêt !  
Son ami lui sourit.  
– Tu es prêt, affirma-t-il.  
Le vampire se sortit de son cercueil et se drapa d’une cape, d’un haut de forme et de lunettes de soleil. Kasper lui envisagea les diverses possibilités. Il pourrait se cacher derrière les rideaux épais et prétendre qu’il n’était pas là. Il pourrait s’enfermer dans le cercueil d’Edgar et prétexter qu’il n’était pas présentable. Il pourrait se barricader dans les toilettes et simuler une maladie. Pas très sexy mais au point où il en était…  
– Je vais attendre dans la bibliothèque, lui annonça Edgar comme si sa dignité n’était pas en jeux.  
– Non. Non. Non. Tu restes là. Tu restes ici, déblatéra Kasper en s’avançant vers Edgar pour le rattraper. Tu peux pas partir. Je suis pas prêt. Je sais pas quoi dire. Je vais pas y arriver. Reste !!  
Ce dernier lui jeta un regard doux avant d’ouvrir la porte.  
– Salut Phineas, en fait c’est avec Kasper que tu as rendez-vous. Il va t’expliquer.  
– Oh. D’accord. Salut Kasper, répondit le zombie en penchant la tête pour apercevoir l’exorciste qui n’avait pas eu le temps de se cacher comme il l’aurait souhaité.  
– Hey… Salut Phineas, parvint-il à articuler le cœur battant.  
– Je vous laisse, lança Edgar en chantonnant presque.  
Kasper le maudit sur quatre générations. Sachant pertinemment qu’il n’avait pas ce pouvoir. Mais il n’oublierait pas cette trahison. Edgar pouvait dire adieu à ses jabots repassé avec soin ! Il allait devoir le faire lui-même où sortir avec des jabots froissés et grotesques. Et c’était entièrement mérité.  
– Mmh… Kasper, ça va ?  
Phineas le regardait avec un air inquiet. Il devait se reprendre.  
– Oui. Oui. Parfaitement. Tout va bien, tenta-t-il autant pour se convaincre lui que le zombi désespérément séduisant en face de lui.  
– D’accord…, répondit un Phineas tout à fait dubitatif. Du coup… De quoi tu voulais parler ?  
Le ventre de Kasper commença à faire des nœuds. Il devait réfléchir vite. Et trouver quelque chose de convaincant. Une enquête pour la GMS ? Avait-il remarqué quelque chose de louche sur le campus récemment ? Pourquoi avoir fait venir Phinéas ici ? Les enquêtes commençaient toujours dans les locaux… A moins qu’elles ne concernent un membre… Oui. Ca pourrait marcher. Qui pourrait être suspect ? Il repensa aux suspicions qui avaient pesé sur lui. Ca n’avait pas été agréable. Ce n’était vraiment pas correct de sa part de mettre quelqu’un en porte à faux juste pour sauver sa peau. Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il grimaça. Un mensonge. Vite. Quelque chose de crédible. Son cœur s’accélérait à chaque seconde durant lesquelles Phineas le dévisageait avec douceur. Sans se départir de son inquiétude.  
– Assied toi, proposa Kasper.  
– Oh, c’est à ce point ? murmura Phineas, mal à l’aise.  
– Ah. Pas du tout. Euh. C’est juste que… Comme tes membres ne sont plus très frais, je sais que c’est difficile pour toi de rester debout.  
– Plus très frais… répéta Phineas songeur. C’est un bel euphémisme pour dire moisi.  
Il s’assit néanmoins sur un fauteuil alors que Kasper lui adressait un sourire désolé. Il n’avait toujours pas trouvé de mensonge convainquant à lui donner. Et il n’avait pas vraiment envie de mentir. La dernière fois qu’il l’avait fait, cela avait failli lui coûter ses amis. L’expérience avait été suffisamment détestable pour qu’il n’ait pas envie de réitérer. Cependant, se mettre à nu (métaphoriquement !!) devant Phineas lui semblait au-dessus de ses forces. Il se massa les tempes en essayant de rassembler son courage.  
– Je… commença Phineas hésitant. Je crois que je sais de quoi il s’agit.  
– A-ah, ah bon ? balbutia Kasper  
Ses joues étaient brulantes subitement. Il avait chaud. Vraiment très chaud. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser au fait que son visage avait certainement viré écrevisse et qu’il devait avoir l’air parfaitement ridicule. Tout son charme reposait sur son flegme apparent. Flegme totalement disparu de la pièce à partir du moment où Phineas était rentré dedans. Si Edgar était là, il ne perdrait certainement pas une minute pour lui faire remarquer qu’il n’était pas exactement flegmatique en lui parlant non plus.  
– Oui, Phineas inspira, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l’aise.  
– C’est un peu trop tard pour ça…  
Kasper était mortifié. Il avait envie de fuir mais ses membres refusaient de se mouvoir. Il était coincé là, dans cette pièce sombre, à affronter un véritable cauchemar. Il espérait que cela finirait rapidement.  
– Oh… Oh. Je pensais que… Enfin… J’ai essayé d’être discret. Mais c’est raté visiblement.  
– Bah, on est que tous les deux. Je te remercie de ne pas m’avoir affiché devant les autres.  
Les sourcils étonnamment épais (pour sa condition de zombie) de Phineas se froncèrent.  
– Quoi ?  
– Bah, oui, ça aurait été gênant de me faire jeter devant les autres. Là au moins, je pourrais faire comme si de rien n’était… Je pense qu’Edgar aura la délicatesse de ne pas faire de commentaire.  
– T-te jeter ?  
– Oui. C’est pas ce que t’es en train de faire ? Me faire comprendre que mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas réciproques ?  
L’exorciste ne réalisa même pas ses aveux. Auparavant avachi dans son fauteuil par la honte, il se redressa. La conversation lui échappait. Il avait besoin de se concentrer.  
– Tes sentiments ? Mais… Quoi ? Non !, s’exclame le zombie. C’est moi qui aie des sentiments pour toi !  
Ahuri, Kasper le dévisagea sans comprendre.  
– Hein ? Mais tu viens de me dire que tu savais de quoi il s’agissait.  
– Bah oui ! Je pensais que tu avais remarqué que… que j’éprouvais des sentiments… particuliers à ton égard.  
Kasper se redressa subitement. Les choses ne se passaient pas tout du comme il l’avait prévu. Il avait l’impression que son cerveau n’imprimait pas correctement les informations. Phineas. Des sentiments… Des sentiments pour lui ?  
– Mais pas du tout ! Je n’ai rien remarqué ! chuchota-t-il avec vigueur.  
Phineas continua alors avec le même volume sonore, comme si leurs échanges étaient subitement devenus secrets.  
– Pourtant… les autres ont dit que j’étais vraiment transparent… Avec le cadeau du père noël secret et… le reste.  
– Attend, attend, attend… l’arrêta Kasper. On est d’accord que là, on est en train de se dire que nos sentiments sont réciproques ?  
– Euh… Oui je crois.  
La voix de Phineas était timide, hésitante et Kasper ne rêvait pas, sa peau grisâtre ? Etait-ce comme ça que les zombies rougissaient ? Il continua néanmoins sur sa lancée.  
– Et que les autres ont tout grillé avant nous ?  
– Oui.  
– On a l’air idiot, statua-t-il.  
– Oui… Mais on a l’air idiot… ensemble, précisa Phineas, surement pour le réconforter.  
Un petit rire s’échappa des lèvres de Kasper. Effectivement, il avait peut-être l’air idiot mais il se sentait infiniment plus léger.


End file.
